Snog Me
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: "Upon coming face-to-face with Voldemort, Harry's corpse nestled between them, Ron clutched his family close, manipulating his figure to shield Hermione and Rose. Voldemort gave them a predatory smile, his eyes on Hermione." Several disparate idea threads came together for this one! Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1: Kissed At Last

**Chapter 1: Kissed at Last**

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were sitting alone on the couch in a deserted Gryffindor Common Room one May evening. Harry Potter, their best friend, had gone up to bed hours ago.

The last few weeks had been peaceful, but awkward for the pair of students. Ron had recovered from poisoning that landed him in the Hospital Wing, and had since broken up with his girlfriend, Lavender Brown (the latter prompting much secret rejoicing from Hermione).

Now that Ron and Hermione were speaking to each other again, it was unclear where they should go from here. Something charged was clearly there between them, and Hermione knew they would have to have a discussion about becoming romantically involved.

And she was anxious to have that discussion. The storm clouds of war were looming ominously. Who knew if they would get a chance to explore each other... intimately?

Hermione decided to test the waters, and feigned a yawn. "I'm going to bed," she murmured, and dared to kiss Ron's cheek before she lost her nerve. Rising gracefully, she sashayed towards the dormitory staircase to find Ron staring after her almost in wonder. She turned.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Ron shook his head. "I didn't expect you to become all affectionate for quite a while yet. After all... I did hurt you."

Hermione smiled at him gently. "Forgiveness has no timetable, Ron. I'm just happy to have you back."

Ron rose off the couch and drifted closer. "But there's something more... you want to discuss..."

"What are we now, Ronald?" Hermione got right to the point. His impossibly blue eyes blinked at her. "I mean, I always imagined that there was... something between us. Something that was our own, and not tied to what we have with Harry." She nervously peered up into his face. "Am I right?"

Ron nodded slowly. "You are."

Hermione's knees wobbled, in danger of buckling, and she nearly sighed in relief. "And then, you went off with... Lavender. I... I would watch you, and I wished..." Tears invaded her eyes unbidden. "I wished..."

"What did you wish?" Ron's voice was a gentle whisper.

Hermione gazed at him. "I wished you were snogging me instead of her..."

Ron's calloused paws suddenly cradled Hermione's skull. His face was quite close, and Hermione felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"I sometimes imagined that too..." he murmured, playing with the brown curls of her hair. "I -"

"Snog me," Hermione begged in a whisper.

Ron gulped. Tilting her head, he bent and kissed Hermione square on the lips.

She nearly collapsed, flinging her arms about his neck and letting out a triumphant groan. "Mmmmmmm..." Ron caught her at her waist and held her gently. The kiss quickly became very involved, as the new lovers staggered back towards the couch, Unfortunately, they missed as Hermione leaped into Ron's embrace, her legs folding about his waist, and they landed on the floor, rolling around the carpet, kissing and moaning and groaning.

At last, Hermione ended up beneath Ron, looking scandalized, her lips pink and flushed and thoroughly kissed. She watched as Ron slowly began to unbutton her white blouse. Roll the skirts of her Hogwarts uniform up past her hips. She stayed his hand, her throat wobbling, even as Ron planted kisses along her jawline that made her shudder.

"Have... have you done this before?" she panted. "Oooh..." as Ron took her chin between his lips. Her handsome prince paused in his worship.

"No," and his blue eyes were truthful, if now also tinged with the blackness of lust. "I only want to make love to my bride."

Hermione's heart nearly stopped. "B... _bride_?" she whispered. It was hard to imagine Ron marrying someone like her. Even in a wedding dress, Hermione felt she would look rather plain. "Are we... going to get married?"

"I would love to; I accept your proposal," Ron grinned lopsidedly. Hermione giggled. His hand caressed her cheek. "Hermione... I only want you as my wife. Someday." He cleared his throat. "Have you... ever done...?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm virgin," she whispered.

Ron looked relieved. "May I...?"

In answer, Hermione arched her back, pushing her torso up into him. "Make love to me, Ronald. Please."

And so, Ron reverently undid Hermione's panties. He was far less careful in getting his own trousers off, nearly ripping the zipper, much to Hermione's amusement.

And then he was sheathing himself inside of her. Hermione gasped, whined in discomfort, eyes wide as saucers. She felt pain, but still she pleaded with Ron, "Don't stop."

Encouraged, Ron slowly began to thrust in and out of Hermione. Hermione slapped her hip against his, matching his rhythm. "Oh... uhhhh... Oh, Godric... Ron, please..." she moaned lustily. Tears pricked at Hermione's eyes from how wonderful it felt.

"You're so tight, love," Ron hissed. "You feel - _are_ \- amazing... Hermione..."

"I... adore it when you call me love," Hermione growled, humping against him frantically.

"I... love... YOU!" Each word from Ron was punctuated by a final slam and he spilled his seed inside of her. After a little more grinding, with a tiny mewl, Hermione came all around him. Conjuring a blanket, Ron wrapped himself and Hermione's naked body inside. Cuddled in each other's arms and warmth, the new lovers fell asleep.

But not before Ron asked, "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione gasped a little, but then craned up and chastely kissed Ron's lips. "Yes, I will."


	2. Chapter 2: Get Away From My Family

**Chapter 2: Get Away From My Family**

Voldemort stood victorious. He and his Death Eaters had marched to the gates of Hogwarts, and Harry Potter lay dead at his feet.

"Are there... any other pureblood?" The Dark Lord spread his arms wide. "You are all welcome to reclaim your bloodlines."

"All except the Weasleys!" Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked, pointing a shaking finger at Ron and Hermione. "They've defiled their own blood!"

There was a hushed silence as Voldemort's yellow eyes swiveled over to the pair. The young woman held a tiny bundle - a baby - in her arms. The Dark Lord had seen this two before, in visions and dreams. Potter's friends.

"Defiled?" Voldemort whispered, his eyes gleaming, cocking an intrigued eyebrow as he urged Bellatrix to continue.

"He created filth with that Mudblood!" Bellatrix pointed to Hermione.

"And so it seems they have," Voldemort purred. "Well, then, Potter's friends, step forward..."

"No... you will not take my son..." Arthur Weasley moved forward.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort blasted a silent spell, and Arthur fell over with a crash, looking dazed as Ginny rushed to his side. "Next time, I will kill. Come, Potter's friends - _now_."

Arms around Hermione, Ron slowly moved his family forward. Hermione drew their three-month-old daughter, Rose, closer to her breast. The baby had been an unexpected surprise, with Hermione falling pregnant soon after she and Ron spent that magical night together.

Upon coming face-to-face with Voldemort, Harry's corpse nestled between them, Ron clutched his family close, manipulating his figure to shield Hermione and Rose. Voldemort gave them a predatory smile, his eyes on Hermione.

"Come, come now, my dear... don't be shy... let us see this little blessing..." But the final word sounded disgustingly insincere, coming from his snake-like lips.

As if cued, Rose began to whimper. "She's scared..." Hermione whimpered, as if that excuse might stay Voldemort's fascination with the child.

But Voldemort simply reached past Ron and yanked the bundle out of Hermione's arms.

"No... NOOO! Rose!" Hermione screamed, wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Voldemort held the infant on high.

"Truly, this infant will do well in our new regime. For despite her mother's low status, she still possesses magical blood, which I no longer wish to spill. She is the first of a new, consecrated generation who will know peace!"

Ron suddenly made a furious move towards Voldemort, eyes blazing. "You touch my child again, and I'll kill you!" Only Hermione held him back.

Voldemort screamed with derisive laughter. "Oh, Ronald Weasley, you underestimate me greatly... 'tis a pity your child will go on without its mother's milk..."

At the threat, Ron threw himself in front of Hermione, shielding her. "Don't you _dare_ threaten my wife!"

Voldemort chuckled, amused and even curious. "You would lay down your life... for _that_? A Mudblood?"

"A muggle-born, yes," Ron snarled. "And I've never seen such brilliance or beauty until I met her. She's worth far more than the likes of you."

Voldemort's gaze flashed. "I should kill you all, and the little... Rose, did you call her?" he peered at Hermione.

Ron stared him down bravely. "I doubt you weren't going to, anyway."

"Ron!" Hermione gazed at him. "I love you. I have to say it now, because..." Words failed her. Standing on tiptoes, she kissed him sweetly.

Voldemort grinned wickedly. "Awww..." he demurred with faux sweetness.

Suddenly, a figure flashed up between the Dark Lord and the young couple. Voldemort blinked in stunned shock, as if he was seeing a ghost. And perhaps he was. For there stood Harry Potter before him, alive and angry.

"Get away from my family." And hauling, Harry laid Voldemort down with one punch.

Everything that happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Voldemort tossed Rose high into the air. Leaping up, Harry caught her. He turned, hustling Ron and Hermione back towards the castle as curses from Death Eaters nipped at their feet.

The Battle resumed chaotically. The Golden Trio and baby Rose took cover behind the One-Eyed Witch passageway, which Harry frantically opened.

"Neville's going to take care of the snake. Voldemort's all mine. Go! Take Rosie, and go! Follow the passage to Honeyduke's and get to Shell Cottage. You can move on to Grimmauld Place."

"But, Harry..." Hermione started.

Harry kissed Hermione's forehead fiercely. "Be safe, little sister. Ron -" he shook his best friend's hand, then emotionally hugged him. "Take care of her on your honor, you understand?" He caressed Rose's cheek. "I love you all!" And he dashed away.

Ron tugged Hermione down into the passage. "Hermione, come on!"

The little family raced along the stone tunnel and eventually emerged in Honeyduke's cellar. Breaking back out of the looted and deserted store, Ron spun the group on the spot and Disapparated to Shell Cottage.

As soon as they emerged in Bill and Fleur's home, Hermione fell to her knees with Rose in her arms and began to sob.

"Did... did we just say goodbye to him?" she wept. "To Harry?"

Ron's heart broke at the thought. "I dunno, love," he soothed. "Let's... let's think about something happy. Like... do you remember our wedding?"

Hermione gave a watery smile. "How could I forget?"

* * *

 _The sun was setting on a beautiful, early spring day along the beach of Shell Cottage. At a makeshift altar, Mr. Ollivander officiated. Ron stood facing the wandmaker, with Harry by his side as Best Man. Fleur and Luna glided along the sand as bridesmaids, the former holding Rose Hermione Weasley, who had been born just weeks before, deep in the woods._

 _And then, an angel in white appeared on the arm of Dean Thomas. Upon seeing Ron, Hermione's face broke out into a beaming smile._

 _After the disaster of Malfoy Manor, neither of the new parents had wanted to wait any longer to exchange vows. Ron and Hermione wanted to be a real family with their daughter._

 _Dean passed Hermione off to Ron, and Mr. Ollivander began: **"Dealy beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."**_

 _Ron slipped a transfigured ring onto Hermione's finger. **"Hermione Jean Granger, with this ring, I thee wed."**_

 _Hermione copied him, beaming shyly. **"Ronald Bilius Weasley, with this ring, I thee wed."**_

 _ **"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"** Mr. Ollivander smiled. _

_And by the light of the sun setting over the water, Ron tilted Hermione's face in his hands, and kissed her sweetly. Hermione flung herself into his arms and kissed back, as Harry roared in approval and Dean led a flurry of applause..._

* * *

Back in the present, the sun was once again disappearing over the horizon, as Hermione gazed resolutely out the window. No word had come from Hogwarts yet about who lived or died. Who had won and who had lost. In her arms, Rose whimpered, displeased.

"Your uncle is going to be back soon, little rosebud," Hermione cooed. "Mummy promises..." Though she didn't know if it would be so.

Ron came thudding down the stairs. "Anything?"

"Nope." Hermione shook her head. And then, not a moment later, she shrieked, "OH!"

A large barn owl was swooping in towards the window, a letter in its talons. Hermione quickly accepted the parchment and thrust it at her husband. "I can't read it..." she trembled.

Ron scanned it, and then whooped. "We WON! The bloody son-of-a-bitch did it!"

Hermione screamed and leaped, laughing, into Ron's arms, nearly crushing Rose between them. A second later, there was a POP! as Harry himself Apparated inside. He looked exhausted, but triumphant.

"HARRY!" The three friends embraced, overjoyed to be back together again. "How did you do it?"

"Later," Harry smiled. "There's my best girl..." as he took Rose from Hermione's arms, beaming.

"Oi!" Hermione gawked, hands on her hips. "Don't let Ginny hear you say that."

"Never." Harry pecked her lips chastely. "And let's not forget you."

Ron flung an arm around each of his loved ones, grinning stupidly. "Well... what do we do now?"

"I have to go to Australia and get my parents," Hermione reminded her husband, biting her lip.

"Brilliant," Harry grinned. "Let's go now."

"Now?" Ron gaped. "Mate, you must be exhausted!"

"Better to sleep on another continent than having to deal with the media right now. Besides, we could all use a vacation!"

"Bloody damn straight," Ron grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3: Down Under

**Chapter 3: Down Under**

The Golden Trio and Rose Apparated to Australia that very night, but not before leaving a note at Shell Cottage telling the Weasleys where they were going. Harry quickly found the little band a hotel in Sydney, where the quartet promptly fell across their beds and slept like they hadn't slept in years.

* * *

The Muggle train rumbled along as Harry studied the newspaper over the rim of his spectacles. He was reading the Australian version of the _Prophet_ , masked to look like a Muggle paper. Seated across from him, with Rose nursing at her breast, Hermione held her wand over a large map, frowning. After a moment, she yelped excitedly:

"There! They have their dental practice in Wahroonga, and live close by!"

Ron woke up from where he had been passed out on the seat next to her, and gingerly took Rose from his wife. "Wahroonga? Where's that?"

Harry's eyes darted over to the map on the wall opposite their compartment, before cross-referencing with a card in the seat pocket. "About four stops from here. We should be there before dark."

Indeed, the sun was sinking low, just hovering over the trees, as the quartet disembarked at the Wahroonga station. Using a locator spell on the tip of her wand, Hermione navigated her family towards a small-red brick house. Harry pulled up short, frowning.

"Is that their practice?"

"No," Hermione explained, and there was suddenly a strange tremor in her voice. "Their house."

"'Mione? Are you all right?" Ron put an arm around her worriedly. She shrugged him off, bouncing Rose a little in her arms.

"Let's get this over with."

The Golden Trio marched up to the door and knocked. After a moment, a woman answered.

"Can I help you?"

At the sight of the mother who did not remember her, Hermione burst into wracking sobs, holding Rose close to her chest.

"Sorry, miss. Dental visits terrify her. She has an appointment. This is your practice, yes?" Harry lied fluidly. He appreciated Ron having the good sense to play along.

"We looked you up in the phone book on a recommendation, and this was the address," Ron added.

"Oh, no, our offices are a few streets over," Mrs. Granger explained. "But... why don't you bring her in for a nice cup of tea, and I can take a preliminary look? Then you can bring her in fresh in the morning. Come along, dear." And she ushered Hermione and the boys in. "Wendell! Visitors! Put the kettle on!"

Hermione's father poked his head in from the kitchen, overlooking the group curiously. The sight of him only made Hermione cry harder.

"There we are..." Mrs. Granger steered her daughter whom she did not know about onto a couch. "Now, what's your name, child?"

"Hermione," Hermione hiccuped.

"A beautiful name," Mrs. Granger beamed. "Unique. I would have wanted to name my daughter something like that, if I had one. I imagine your baby's name is unique as well?"

Hermione gulped. "This is Rose." And she held the bundle aloft, so Mrs. Granger could inspect her grandchild.

"Beautiful," Mr. Granger praised, striding in with a tea tray and passing out mugs. On either side of Hermione, Ron and Harry glanced at each other.

 _"Can she do it?"_ Harry mouthed.

 _"Dunno,"_ Ron mouthed back. _"Maybe one of us should?"_

Harry silently held up a hand, signaling to wait. Hermione seemed to finally be calming herself down. She switched her gaze between her two best friends.

"I have to do it," she murmured quietly.

"Do what, dear?" Mrs. Granger had overheard. Hermione stood, trembling.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" Mr. Granger frowned.

"For this." And Hermione waved her wand. There was a strong flash of blue light, which slowly faded to find Mr. and Mrs. Granger blinking rather slowly, as if they were waking up from a dream. Mrs. Granger was the first to recover, narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"Hermione?"

Hermione burst into another round of tears and flung herself into her mother's arms. "It worked! Oh, thank Merlin!"

"Young lady," Mr. Granger's voice seemed more on edge, even angry. "What did you do to us?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hermione blubbered. "I wanted... to keep you safe!"

"Safe? Safe from what? Hermione, why are we here?" And Mr. Granger stamped his foot.

It was then that Mrs. Granger noticed something glistening on Hermione's right hand, and that she now saw the little bundle in Hermione's arms in a new light. "Oh my God... you're... you're married?" She peered at Rose in wonder; the baby, totally oblivious, shrieked in delight and reached for her grandmother. "Is she yours?" And the question came out in a whisper.

Harry and Ron's gazes snapped to each other's, then to Mr. Granger, who was looking at both of them, even as he shook in rage. His face had turned purple, and there was a clear tick from the muscle in his jaw. He advanced on the men like a prowling bull.

"Who was it?" he snarled. "Which one of you defiled my little girl?"

Harry was fully prepared to lie and take the hit, if it meant Ron would be spared, but he didn't have time to craft a yarn claiming paternity, never mind get the words out, before Mr. Granger's pupils were sweeping towards Ron. The shorter man started, pointing a finger at Ron.

"You! It was you, right? _Right_?! Answer me!"

Gulping, Ron gave a guilty little nod.

In a flash, Mr. Granger was charging at Ron, hands around his throat, throwing him to the ground. Harry instinctively leapt on top of Hermione's father, even as Rose began to wail and Hermione screamed, "Dad! Stop! STOP!"

"What did you do? What did you do to her? My baby! I should kill you, I should bloody kill you!"

"Mr. Granger! Sir! Stop it!" Despite being about the same size as Hermione's dad, Harry managed to haul him off his best mate and did the only thing he could think of. He sat on him, pinning Mr. Granger to the floor. Years and months fighting Dark Wizards had made Harry lean and muscular. Ron staggered to his feet.

"Down! Keep him down!"

But Mr. Granger was slowly giving up the fight, and cautiously, Harry moved off of him. The man leapt to his feet, glaring at every one in the room, even Hermione.

"Daddy, calm down! It was an accident!"

"What was an accident? Opening your legs?"

Hermione gasped in horror, cradling Rose closer, as if shielding her daughter from the crass phrase.

The anger slowly dissipated, though the tension remained. Breaths became even, as everyone waited for someone to speak.

"I... I fell in love," Hermione began shakily. "Ron and I... we finally confessed our feelings for each other, and... spent the night together, back in sixth year." Mr. Granger chose this moment to glare at Ron around Harry, who was still standing between the other two men with his arms outstretched.

"Did he hurt you?" her father growled.

"No!" Hermione gasped, and she beamed at Ron. "He was... very good to me, Daddy. So sweet and attentive. And I... I fell pregnant. I kept the baby a secret from you, during last summer. When I had to go help Harry defeat the dark wizard... Voldemort, do you remember him?" Her parents nodded. "When I had to go help Harry, I modified your memories so that you didn't remember me, and would come here to be safe." When Mr. Granger still didn't look convinced, Hermione pleaded with him. "The Death Eaters would have killed you, Daddy. And Mum. You knew things about Harry, things that I told you. Plus, you are Muggles, and Voldemort wanted to get rid of all magical people." She shook her head to blink back tears. "I didn't mean to have a baby, but once I did... I knew love in a whole new way," and she gazed at Rose, almost lovesick, reaching out one finger for her to grasp. "The mission was dangerous. Ron and I thought we might die, and so, one day, we got married." The almost giddy grin was back on her face. "We wed on the beach... good friends were there... it was amazing."

Mrs. Granger was blinking back tears of joy, and seemed to believe her daughter. Her husband, meanwhile, suddenly pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "And you went along with this?"

Harry blinked, unsure how or why this involved him. "Of course I did, sir. It's what they wanted. Your daughter and Ron are my best friends. I'm godfather for Rose. They were both eighteen."

"That's just the thing, you haven't even lived! Either of you!" Mr. Granger moaned, seeming encouragingly more calm, though his voice was still somewhat raised.

"With all due respect, sir, my wife, best mate and I have seen things you could not imagine," Ron piped up bravely.

Mr. Granger glowered at him. "How do I know you will treat her well? Who the hell are you, anyway?"

Ron straightened up to his full height. "You're right. I am not a national hero. I am not the smartest person I've ever met. I am no one. I am _nothing_. I am just a kid who is hopelessly in love with your daughter. Sir, I've loved your daughter since we were eleven years old. I reckon I loved her from the first moment I saw her, really. I just needed time to catch up to my heart. I would lay down my life for your daughter, and my own daughter, and would do it gladly."

Hermione was gazing at Ron, her eyes shining, her heart melting. Harry gaped at his best friend, clearly impressed with his eloquence. Mr. Granger was peering at Ron rather curiously; he looked almost stunned.

Harry took the moment to clear his throat. "We thought... we thought we could spend a few days here, while we get your affairs in order. That is, if you still wish to return to England, we'd be happy to take you there."

Mrs. Granger nodded. "Of course. You are all welcome to stay the night. There's a guest bedroom upstairs."

"Brilliant," Hermione grinned, taking Ron's hand. "Come on, love."

"Hold it!" Mr. Granger snapped, and he pointed a rather large finger at Ron. " _You_ sleep down here. There's a perfectly good couch..."

Harry promptly sprawled himself across said couch, and feigned a yawn. "Actually, sir, my leg's gotten a bit cramped at that. I'll be fine sleeping down here."

Mr. Granger shifted his ire towards Harry, but Harry held his gaze. He did not want to go against Hermione's father, but he would to keep his family happy. "You really don't want to do that, son..."

Harry shrugged off Mr. Granger's warning. "Actually, I think I do."

"Fine!" Mr. Granger spluttered, spinning back to Ron. "Then you sleep on the floor."

"No," Hermione squeezed Ron's hand. "Ron is staying with me and our baby."

"You would defy your father?" Mr. Granger practically roared.

"You would have me dishonor my husband?" Hermione gasped. Ron kissed her temple to calm her.

"Go on up with Rosie, love. I will follow."

Hermione kissed his lips soundly, in full view of her parents, as though she was trying to make a point. And she likely was. "Don't be too long," she whispered. And she glided up alongside the banister, Rose in her arms. Ron bravely stared down Mr. Granger.

"I shall talk with you alone."

"Jolly good," Mr. Granger relished through gritted teeth. And the two men shifted towards the kitchen, Mrs. Granger dithering after them. Harry stretched himself out on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

"What a family reunion," he muttered to himself.

* * *

It was dark outside, many hours later, and Harry was snoring away. Hermione tentatively crept down the stairs, eyeing the lights on in the kitchen warily. Peering around the corner from where she paused on the landing, she saw her husband and her father talking in low tones, over a game of cards. Her mother was making another pot of coffee.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Would you please have Ron come up and sleep with me? We're married," she requested sweetly.

Mr. Granger's face grew red, and Ron slowly pushed back his chair, crossing to his wife and kissing her gently.

"Rosie asleep?"

"And having sweet dreams," Hermione beamed. "Goodnight, Mummy, Daddy." And the young couple retired to their bedroom.

* * *

Hermione purchased plane tickets for her family several days later, and the six people returned to England by Muggle airplane.

It took a while, but Hermione and her parents began to repair their relationship. Ron and Hermione remarried in a proper ceremony with all their friends and family in attendance. Mr. Granger eventually accepted Ron's presence in their lives, and doted on Rose, his granddaughter.

Hermione adored it all, feeling as though she had achieve her own fairytale ending. She would live with her daughter, and the man she loved, happily ever after.


End file.
